Life and Death
by Crazed T.V. Girl
Summary: This is a A/U. My first fic ever!!! So please be nice in your reviews. Matt and Sora


Life and Death  
  
By Erin Turner  
  
  
  
In Oklahoma City, thunder and rain poured down. Sora looked out the window. She had a bad feeling something was going to happen. She slowly made her way back to her seat in front of the television and turned it on.  
  
"We have a state of emergency. There is a tornado forming over the east side of Oklahoma City. This tornado is forming faster than usual. The governor of Oklahoma is calling a state of emergency. The forming of this tornado is abnormal. Please evacuate as quickly as possible."  
  
Sora quickly turned off the television, grabbed her coat, and headed out the door towards her car.  
  
1 Meanwhile.  
  
"WHOA! Did you hear that! A state of emergency!", Josh said as he turned off the television.  
  
"Yeah! Hey, did it say where the tornado was forming?", Matt asked a little worried about the answer.  
  
"Huh.oh yeah, on the east side of Oklahoma City.isn't that where your wife is at?", Josh said realizing the seriousness of the situation.  
  
Matt slowly realized the real truth. He remembered what he had promised Sora. He was just going to get some stuff for his car at Josh's house and come right back. Instead Matt and Josh had gotten into talking about cars so much, that they only stopped talking when the broadcast came in. Josh's house was clear out of town. Just about 10 miles from the city limits. He could never get back into town in time.  
  
"Listen Josh, I've got to go into town and find Sora.", Matt said with determination in his voice.  
  
"WHOA! HEY! NOT SO FAST!.I really don't think that that is exactly the best idea.", Josh said as Matt was just about to head out the door.  
  
"Josh, I love her. I would give anything to make sure that she is safe and happy, even if it meant my life.", Matt said looking at Josh with sincerity in his eyes.  
  
"Alright, but I'm going to follow you.", Josh said as they headed out the door.  
  
2 Meanwhile.  
  
"Man I can't see anything in this rain!", Sora yelled as she tried her best to see out the windshield.  
  
"YES!", Sora shouted as she saw the sign for the city limits, "Just about another 10 miles and I should be at Josh's house. I hope Matt's ok."  
  
3 Meanwhile.  
  
"Man! This rain is really coming down.", Josh said as he ran out to his car in rain that could soon turn to hail.  
  
"Yeah! Tell me about it.", Matt said as he too ran to his car, not realizing that his car wasn't fully repaired, "Listen just follow me closely."  
  
"Got it!", Josh said as he got into his car and started it up.  
  
As they pulled out of Josh's driveway, Matt's car suddenly went dead. Luckily Matt was able to start it up again. Was this a sign of bad luck?  
  
As they drove down the road back into town, Matt's car began to swerve a little. Matt didn't take much notice of this. As for Josh, who was in the car behind Matt, he noticed that Matt was swerving a little too much.  
  
4 Meanwhile.  
  
Sora realized how slick the road was and was going to head back, but thought to herself, "I've made it this far why turn back now?"  
  
Sora kept going and not far ahead of her she saw taillights. She squinted a little and could make out the form of a semi.  
  
The truck was swerving and going way to fast for the kind of semi that it was. Especially in this weather.  
  
"This might be a problem.", Sora said to herself as she tried her best to keep up with the truck without losing control of her car.  
  
  
  
5 Meanwhile.  
  
Matt's swerving was getting worse. So much worse that Matt was having a hard time controlling his car.  
  
The road was twisting more then what it was at Josh's house.  
  
5.1 Then it all happened at once.  
  
Matt's car suddenly swerved into the left lane. As Matt tried to get his car back into the right lane as fast a possible a big semi came over the hill that lay ahead and swerved in the direction of Matt's car. Matt was horrified and somewhat went into shock.  
  
The semi driver tried his hardest to stop but the road was too slick and so he slid towards the dark blue Lincoln.  
  
CRASH!!!!!  
  
Sora who was behind the semi was able to stop before sliding too much. She wondered what it was that made the semi stop so fast that it slid. She rolled down the window and looked outside. To her dismay she saw a dark blue Lincoln, in which the front had been crushed and the windshield broken.  
  
"Matt..", was the only word that came out of Sora's mouth when she saw what had happened to his car.  
  
Sora ran out to Matt's car as fast as she could only to find Matt bruised and bleeding. He was unconscious and bleeding at his head, arms, and some on his chest. Since the windshield was broken and had been shattered all over, some pieces of glass had embedded itself into Matt.  
  
Sora heard footsteps coming towards her and looked up to see Josh.  
  
"We've gotta get Matt to a hospital!", Sora shouted in a rush of panic and pain.  
  
"Yeah, but that tornado over there doesn't look welcoming.", Josh said as he pointed out the tornado which was going away from them but at the moment was right over downtown Oklahoma City.  
  
Sora sighed and then bent down and put her forehead to Matt's and whispered, "Please, just hang on."  
  
2 Days later.  
  
Matt awoke to a white ceiling. "White?", Matt thought to himself, "Who has white ceilings?" Matt slowly tilted his head forward to find a beautiful sleeping woman, laying next to him. He smiled to himself and tried to remember what had happened.  
  
After a while he got a headache and looked at the sleeping beauty. Matt lifted his hand and gently rubbed the back of his hand against her cheek. "You saved my life, we will go on.together.", Matt thought to himself as Sora began to stir in her sleep.  
  
She finally decided to open her eyes and saw the most joyous sight in her life. There was Matt smiling back at her, eyes open and full of life.  
  
"I hope that I didn't put much of a dent in my car.", Matt said, still a little weak but he was regaining strength.  
  
Sora smiled and laughed then replied, "That's all you ever cared about was your car."  
  
Matt smiled to this remark and rubbed the back of his hand to her cheek again and said," You saved my life, we will go on.together."  
  
Sora then just broke down in tears of joy and hugged Matt joyously. Matt was going to make it and Sora was going to live happily ever after.  
  
The End  
  
(  
  
  
  
"You saved my life, we will  
  
go on.together."  
  
~Matt 


End file.
